


Go karts and Broomsticks

by TheLalondesAreQueens



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, just cuties being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLalondesAreQueens/pseuds/TheLalondesAreQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Wendy's stunt goes wrong. Guess which prefect gets sent to punish them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go karts and Broomsticks

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this story from imaginashon's Harry Potter Au. I just wrote and came up with this particular story.

Wirt could not for the life of him figure out why a Ravenclaw prefect was being called to deal with a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. At least not until he walked up to the damaged quidditch field to find a tall redhead and a short brunette standing side by side looking at the destruction. He could already feel a headache coming on. Taking a deep breath in and letting out a huge sigh, Wirt started towards the field.

The shed that sat to the side of the field was on fire, looked on the verge of collapsing, and had a huge hole in it. A go kart, how an item from the muggle world even got here in the first place was a mystery to Wirt, was lying on its side next to the shed. There were two broomsticks attached to the sides of the go kart and if Wirt had to guess he’d say that they were enchanted. A ramp sat in front of the shed and Wirt’s willing to bet that there’s also one behind it. The field was also on fire in places. You didn’t need to be a Ravenclaw to figure out what happened here.

The two other members of the field didn’t notice Wirt, not even when he was standing right behind them. The two looked very interested with the destruction. In fact they didn’t just looked interested, they looked impressed. After several seconds of the duo not noticing him, Wirt let out a sigh and cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear.

Dipper jumped about a foot in the air and when he saw Wirt standing there he turned a light shade of red and darted his eyes to the side to break eye contact. Dipper seemed to be embarrassed about having his mentor sent to punish him. Wendy turned to look at Wirt at a much slower pace. She too wasn’t making eye contact with Wirt but Wirt could tell that she wasn’t avoiding eye contact because she was nervous. She was avoiding eye contact because she was definat. Wirt was not looking forward to dealing with this.

“So,” Wirt began “I think I have a pretty good idea of what happened here but I suppose I should give you two a chance to explain yourselfs.”

Dipper and Wendy looked at each other for a few seconds before Dipper spoke up. “Just. You know. School stuff.”

Wirt honestly could not believe he was wasting his valuable time listening to this bs.

“Yea dude.” said Wendy in an infuriatingly casual manner. “I had a project where I had to enchant something, so I decided to enchante some broomsticks to do an awesome jump.”

Wirt was skeptical but he did recall a teacher talking about some enchanting project. “Okay. It was a project. But why is everything on fire?”

“It went bad”

“Why is Dipper here?”

“It’s dangerous to be alone when trying new things. Something could happen.”

“You mean something like what actually happened?”

“Exactly. Plus. Dippers my adventure buddy.”

Dipper blushed and started chuckling and said “Yea. Well.” quietly and embarrassed.

Wirt let out a deep, deep, deep sigh and began to massage the bridge of his nose. “I have two more questions before I give out punishments and/or lack of punishments. Where did you get a go kart and why use a go kart when you could have attempted the jump on just the broomsticks?”

Wendy decided to speak up again “We got the go kart from Soos and we used a go kart cause’ it’s more challenging, it’s more fun, and Dipper knows how to drive them.”

“Yea! Me and Mabel have one at home. We drive it all the time.” added a suddenly proud looking Dipper.

Wirt let out yet another sight “Well,” he began, turning to Wendy “sense you were actually doing this for school, you don’t get a punishment. Just a warning”

Wendy looked pretty damn content “sweet”

Wirt then turned to face Dipper “And Dipper. Sense you weren’t actually doing any of your own school work. Detention. Two weeks.”

“What!?”

“Ouch. Sucks dude.”

Dipper took a step towards Wirt “W-why two weeks?”

“Dipper.” began Wirt “You’re lucky it’s I’m only making it two weeks. With as much damage as there is I should make it a lot more. But because you didn’t intentionally do any this. I’m reducing the punishment.”

“I…..” It was now Dippers turn to let out a sigh “Fine.”

“Detention started seven minutes ago. If you go there now I’ll make sure that they counts this as your first day.”

Dipper looked back at Wendy and she gave him a sympathetic smile. Then with a look on his face that was some cross between annoyed and sad, he headed towards detention.

After Dipper was out of sight Wendy spoke again in her usual casual tone “That was pretty harsh.”

“I’ve kinda took the role of mentor for him. If I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna do it right”

“Fair enough.”

“Plus. I actually kinda care about his and his sister's safety now?”

“Ha. Yea, those twins kinda sneak up on you.”

“Yea.”

“Well if you really care about both his safety and his rule following you should really start getting on top of his secret late night trips into the forbidden forest.”

“W-what? He does that?”

Wendy let out a loud laugh “You Ravenclaws always tend to be the most oblivious ones of all.”


End file.
